


Dragon Hunting Season

by mt_lyfe



Series: The Domestic Life of A Dragon [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Don't copy to another site, Dragon Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, M/M, Werewolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mt_lyfe/pseuds/mt_lyfe
Summary: “Do you think it’s like in that TV show Merlin? A magical being can only be killed with a blade forged in a dragon’s breath?” Isaac wondered.“Basically you're asking Stiles to sneeze on a butter knife and then proceed to stab him with it.” Boyd had to confirm that idiotic statement.“...Yes. Yes that's what I'm implying.”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: The Domestic Life of A Dragon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804507
Comments: 17
Kudos: 527





	Dragon Hunting Season

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not American, I'm just making shit up.
> 
> (This is in the same universe as Dragon Wooing Habits)

The campus Wi-Fi was down. Term papers were due, and research had to be done. There was widespread panic among the student body. The IT department was swamped with phone calls and complaints; no, they didn’t know what happened. Yes, all hands were on deck looking into the problem. No self-respecting college student would pay for data. That free Wi-Fi was like solid gold, and guess who likes gold?

Stiles was trying his best to disappear into the couch as the pack single-mindedly stomped into the living room and formed a ring around him. Boyd stood guard in front of the doorway doubly making sure to block off all the exits. Definitely looked like a lynch mob. A werewolf lynch mob. Escape through the window looked good right about now… Damn the curtains were drawn as well. Any act of violence wouldn’t be visible to the neighbours. He was well and truly trapped.

“It's not my fault... I was passing by the IT department and suddenly there was this mystical voice calling me toward the office. I followed the voice and the holy treasure was there! It was like the router was bathe in heavenly light. I _had_ to take it! It was my calling!”

This shit was getting old.

It wasn’t the first time this happened, and Erica was _pissed_ the connection crashed just as she was submitting her paper. They were putting their foot down at stealing the campus router.

Scott tried to plead with him before Erica pounced and tore him apart.

“Come on man just return the thing, I’ll give you the PS4. We split for it, but it’ll be 100% yours.” His puppy eyes were on full blast. Bartering with a dragon was never easy. Scott was desperate.

“It goes against every instinct! I can’t return something I stole! It’s a treasure!”

Derek stepped in. “Stiles, here’s my favourite shirt. Give me the router.”

Stiles’ eyes widened.

“Sold.”

Only Derek could accomplish this Herculean task.

After that incident, word had somehow gotten out that a dragon was wrecking havoc in New York. Hunters from Europe made their way to the states in droves despite with what little info they could gather, led by rumors of a young lone dragon.

All the guns and knives stores near the campus sold out overnight. That was the first sign they’d arrived. They set up around the area of NYU to stakeout their prey.

Derek noticed of course. The sudden increase activity around campus and the strange smells. Hunters were here. Judging from the smell of Europe still clinging to their clothes, dragon hunters. While he wasn’t too worried about Stiles, he could take care of himself, it was still natural for him to fret about his mate and pack members.

He held a pack meeting while Stiles was out on his usual evening treasure hunt. Scott, Isaac, Boyd, and Erica all gathered at Laura’s apartment. They all waited on Derek to spit out why he got them all here on a weeknight.

“Hunters just came into town.”

They all stiffened.

“Dragon hunters.” Derek amended.

“Pffff.” They relaxed and went back to their previous business. Stiles could take care of himself.

***

Stiles was humming as he went through the pile of discarded electronics outside the Apple store in his latest dumpster diving adventure. He had a new craving for electronics, not that he lost interest in shiny objects; electronics had a unique flavour. It was like having a preference for chocolate but eating the occasional candy.

The group warily approached the young dragon who seemed to have no spatial awareness nor any sense of self-preservation. He wasn’t even camouflaged! Instead the thing was blatantly going through… was that garbage? This was good. It meant the hunt would be easy. They relaxed slightly. The only escape route was up, so all they had to do was tranq the thing before he shifted or else the dragon hide would be next to impossible to penetrate without a magically enchanted weapon. The dragon was still unaware of the growing number of hunters boxing him in. This was going to be a cinch.

Stiles tuned into the presence of hunters as soon as they entered the alley. His mother had taught him about hunters. He kept sorting through his pile of electronics playing the fool. Dragons had many closely guarded secrets and abilities. Dragons were almost like snakes. Their skin could sense vibration and their tongue was just like a werewolf's nose. He had a perfect idea of who and how many people were trying to sneak up on him in the dark alley and he had their scent memorized. As long as his feet were on the ground, he could feel the vibrations. The air currents were also telling on his sensitive skin.

An anesthetic tipped arrow shot out from the shadow. Its aim was true. Stiles had been keeping half an eye out on the archers on the fire escape and knew as soon as they’d drawn the bow. He faked a stumble over flat surface at the last minute. The arrow embedded itself in the brick wall of the building inches from his face. Squinting into the dark to pretend he didn’t know which direction the arrow had come from he slowly backed further into the alley.

A dozen or so men stepped out of the shadows wearing Kevlar and wielding a variety of weapons.

The ringleader signaled the archers up on the fire escape into position. He stepped forward mangy brown hair and a rough beard visible through the poor lighting in the alley. He looked almost like a medieval nobleman sporting expensive but useless looking armour and decked in charms warding against magic. The most expensive looking thing was a golden amulet glinting, visible under his beard.

“We can do this the painless way.”

Instead of cowering in fear like they expected, Stiles flashed pearly white sharp teeth and grinned.

Amber glowing eyes with slit pupils like a cats’ were the last thing they saw before Stiles _roared._

***

The door burst open interrupting their pack meeting. The members turned and looked to see a panting Stiles with rosy cheeks from running hard. His clothes were sooty but not torn. Derek didn’t see any injuries on him.

“Greetings!” He flashed a cheeky smile.

“What happened to you? Did you find anything worth keeping?” Derek asked.

Walking up to Derek and planting a quick kiss on his lips, he pulled back and dropped an amulet into his hand.

“I saw this and thought of you.” Stiles purred. He looked like the cat got the cream and brought the dead rat back to his owner as a gift.

Derek raised an eyebrow in question. It was still warm in his hand like it had been recently exposed to high temperature flame. It was probably better not to ask.

***

“Those amateurs forgot to ward against dragon fire. Fucking idiots. You never face a dragon up front. That’s asking for a roasting.”

“That’s why we let the newbs go in first to gather data. We’ve got a strong one. But nothing we shouldn’t be able to handle. Short of the Dragon Queen this job should be a breeze.”

A group of hunters were gathered in an abandoned warehouse. This new team looked significantly better equipped indicating more experience than the first group.

“You brought the bait Chuck?” The leader asked.

“Yup. Cost me an arm to lift it off the dealer.” He brought out handful of golden doubloons. 17th century Spanish Doubloons. Pure gold. “This is how you lure a dragon into a trap.”

“Start the plan. Let’s flush him out.”

***

Every jewelry store within a 5-mile radius was cleared out. There had also been a string of bank robberies specifically targeting the safety deposit boxes. Campus security tighten. Not that university students had anything worth stealing, it was just the principle of it all. It caught Derek’s attention of course. The mode of operation was familiar. Cut off the dragon’s energy source, draw it out of its lair to look for food and attack at its weakest.

This latest batch of hunters obviously had more experience. These were seasoned hunters of European dragons. They didn’t count on one thing. While Stiles was of European descent, he was also _Americanized._ Which meant he had _much much_ lower standards on what was considered a food source. Which the hunters should have clued in on when they found him rummaging for goods in the alley of an Apple store.

They really didn’t know what they were dealing with. They thought they’d cut off all his food source and gathered their weapons at the ready waiting for a starving dragon follow the trail of stolen goods, Stiles never showed up. He was too busy sorting through his latest hull of luxurious multi-functional espresso machines that conveniently “fell off the back of a truck.”

“Its been a week. Wretched beast hasn’t shown up.”

“He’s a cunning one.”

The hunters had been guarding the mound of stolen jewelry they’d robbed from the area, waiting for a half-starved dragon to come seeking an energy source. No show.

Meanwhile the pack didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at the hopeless hunters. This was why they didn’t take dragon hunters seriously as opposed to werewolf hunters. With all the life-threatening monsters they went up against, this was child’s play. Not to mention dragons were harder to kill than werewolves.

“But what if Stiles did have a weakness? Every creature does. What do you think it is?” Isaac wondered. “Hey Stiles! You know that werewolves are weak against wolfsbane and mountain ash. What are dragons bad against?”

Stiles froze.

No predator would voluntarily expose their weakness. It made sense. As much as Stiles was a hyperactive dragon who very little brain to mouth filter, he actually never divulged any of his magical abilities apart with being able to shift and change sizes. He never told people how he broke into locked safes, well maybe Derek knew. Stiles probably thought a romantic date consisted of sorting through safety deposit boxes together for something yummy. It wouldn't be too surprising if that was the truth.

“Hey Derek, did Stiles ever tell you what his weakness is?”

Derek blushed.

What. What the hell was that reaction?

Now they _had_ to know.

“I grew up with Stiles and he’s never mentioned a weakness. I mean one time I played dirty and dangled something shiny in front of him during Mario Kart and he fell off Rainbow Road. He was so pissed he stabbed me with a silver fork.” Scott rubbed his side absently at the reminder of the old injury.

“Do you think it’s like in that TV show Merlin? A magical being can only be killed with a blade forged in a dragon’s breath?” Isaac wondered.

“Basically you're asking Stiles to sneeze on a butter knife and then proceed to stab him with it.” Boyd had to confirm that idiotic statement.

“...Yes. Yes that's what I'm implying.”

Scott enthusiastically agreed with anything Isaac proposed. So they decided a sword was probably the best thing to start with. Hashing out the details they put that theory to the test.

Boyd who was silently attending the meeting didn’t contribute to their plans. There’s no cure for idiocy. Sometimes you just had to let the stupid run its course.

They got Laura in on it. Boy did she _deliver._ She casually dropped by the apartment one day, with a _broadsword_ strapped to her back. A fucking sword enchanted by witches to see if Stiles was afraid of it. Where the hell did she get a magic sword? But at last, that endeavor only ended with a vicious tug-o-war between Laura and Stiles for possession of the weapon.

It wasn’t until one evening Boyd who was quieter than usual was staring directly at Stiles. He looked like he was in deep contemplation. Then he casually picked up a glass of water and tossed its contents in Stiles direction. He shrieked and jumped back 5 feet. Quite an overreactio– Oh. Water. _That was his weakness?_ Like a cat? Huh. They contemplated it. It does explain why Stiles only ever drank coffee and never water.

That made sense the amount of times he went from 0 to distracted by the nearest shiny thing. Or how he always managed to get into any locked room when the tiniest opening was just a crack under the door. It was practically a ‘if I fits, I sits.’ Not to mention the way he would cling to Derek when he hadn't seen him all day. Like a cat greeting you at the door and brushing against your feet but in actuality also trying to trip you to your death.

Wait. If that was the big secret, why did Derek blush then?

“Uh, its not so much a weakness as that when you pour cold water on Stiles, he shrinks and turns into a teapot size shift. Hot water changes him back to normal size.” He told them reluctantly. While that had been a fun discovery the details involving said incident, the pack did _not_ need to know.

***

The hunters were getting desperate. The dragon was supposed to come after the treasure. They weren’t supposed to resort to bringing it to the beast!

It finally took one insanely bored Stiles to follow the trail of doubloons starting at his apartment door leading to an abandoned warehouse several miles away from campus for the hunters to corner Stiles again. That was a lot of doubloons they had to get their hands on. They were totally going about it the wrong way, but they didn’t know that.

Derek and the pack noticed the obvious trail trap and groaned. Only Stiles would follow it. While they _doubted_ he would be in actual danger they also didn’t want to stand in between a dragon collecting treasure and followed him from a distance.

Stiles entered the abandoned warehouse significantly richer, pockets heavy full of gold. The gate slammed shut and the sound of heavy locks echoed. He was trapped.

It wasn't that Stiles was an idiot. He just liked to act like one. He was actually the strongest (only) dragon in the states despite being only half blooded. His mother was a QUEEN. He inherited much more powers than the average dragon. He knew the pack was waiting outside for him. They trusted him enough to be confident in his own abilities to not interfere.

Stiles was surrounded and rather than worrying, he was busy contemplating how he was going to escape without dropping a single coin.

One overzealous hunter shot an arrow out too early, exposing his position.

Stiles dodged well before it hit. His eyes narrowed as it fixed on his target. Annoyance showed. What was with hunters and arrows?! Way too medieval. He snarled at the group lurking in the dark right before he _glowed._

The hunters instinctively tensed. _Oh shit._

The whole building was engulfed in an intense orange flames before the infrastructure gave way and exploded.

The pack shielded their faces as building debris shot their way. The building continued to burn as they waited with bated breath. Stiles should be fireproof.

Speak of the little devil. Out walked a Stiles cheerfully whistling, still pasty, completely soot free and unharmed.

Scott relieved and ever excited ran up to him. “What did you do man? I didn't know you had the ability to create an atom bomb!”

Stiles snorted. “Don’t be silly that's mum.”

Right on cue a shadow fell over the pack. Looking up they could see the faint outline of a dragon circling above the pack. As the shape started its descent, they could see that it was quite large. Bigger than the warehouse. The dragon circled above one last time and landed in front of them and settled her wings. The wind pressure almost knocked them off their feet.

“Hi mum! Long time no see!” He dragged Derek to the forefront. “This is Derek he’s my treasure!”

“That's great dear.” She said calmly eyeing the rag tag group of werewolves.

Mrs. Claudia Stilinski. Dragon Queen then turned her attention to her son, glaring down at her spastic spawn and began her lecture. “What did I tell you about being remotely subtle? Drawing in all those third-rate hunters!”

Stiles gulped.

They’d never seen Stiles scared unless Derek was threatening to take away his marble collection. He just didn’t have it in him, too much energy and focus to stay on one feeling for long. But right now standing there staring up at Mama dragon he was definitely shaking. Before she could begin her tirade of keeping low key, and the importance of being selective in what you hoarded, Stiles phone rang. Saved by the buzzer.

He dug through the pile of gold in his pocket, pulling his phone out and found it was the sheriff calling. “Hi pops! What’s up? Nice timing! HEEEYY!”

The sheriff snorted. Such an obvious attempt to buy more time. “Is your mother in town?”

“Yea she just landed how did you know?”

“There’s been several reports of missing artifacts in museums across the country. Happens every time she’s visiting. Your mother loves Spanish gold. Tell her to come drop by sometime, I got the cutest baby pictures.”

“Sure thing pops, assuming I survive this one.”

The sheriff snorted. “I don’t want to know what you got up to this time. But you probably deserve it.” He hung up.

He stared back up at his mom waiting for the tirade that was about to come.

The Dragon Queen picked up some of the coins that had fallen out when Stiles had fished for his phone. “Hmph. Maybe your tastes have improved.” She ruffled her wings. “Guess I’ll be paying your father a visit.”

Crisis averted.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all I got. I can't plot to save my life. Thanks for making it to the end!


End file.
